epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso
Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso is the thirty-seventh installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the fourth episode of Season 3. It features the host of The Joy of Painting, Bob Ross, rapping against renowned Spanish artist and co-creator of Cubism, Pablo Picasso. It was released on November 18th, 2013. Cast Rappers Nice Peter as Bob Ross EpicLLOYD as Pablo Picasso Cameos Bob the dog as Lump Colin J. Sweeney as Billy Mays (reused footage) Nice Peter as Mister Rogers (reused footage) George Watsky as the Fourth Doctor (reused footage) Lyrics 'Pablo Picasso:' I am the greatest: the modern art Muhammad Ali! I melt faces; call me MC Dali! Your whole body of work is a fluffy mountain of crap! You're the PBS version of Nickelback! But I think you must be a genius 'cause with zero training, You made millions teaching people how to suck at painting! Why don't you go back home and beat your brush, you chump? I could make better art with my wiener, Lump! 'Bob Ross:' I'm so glad you could join me today, So I could teach you how to feel some joy when you paint. You're a moody little genius, always so serious. I know: you must be on your Blue Period! Your work is melancholic; I'm painting happy little trees. Call me Jackson Pollock because I splatter MCs With the voice that soothes, so let's do this. I'll twist you up like you're a Rubik's cubist! 'Pablo Picasso:' Don't use that word like you know what it is! You painted thirty-thousand pictures of bushes and sticks! Does your audience know that you stole your whole show? You just ripped off your teacher and added an afro! My name is Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano De la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso! Back…to…you, Bob! 'Bob Ross:' Well, Bob is dropping bombs like this is Guernica. I served twenty years; Air Force, United States of America! My technique will make your mistress weep, Put her to sleep, elbow drop her dreams; I go deep, And I keep it mellow like some Cadmium Yellow. I'm a bright like Titanium White kind of fellow. Don't believe in mistakes unless you step to me. Yo Pablo, you just got your happy little ass beat! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to features people known for being visual artists. *This is the first battle to feature a Spanish rapper. *This battle marks the first known time ERB liked a video with one of the characters, in this case Bob Ross, before the battle was released. *After being mentioned in this battle by Pablo Picasso, Muhammad Ali appeared in the next battle. *This is the first battle where the suggestion was taken from somewhere else besides YouTube, as it was taken from Facebook. *On August 22, 2016, Ross' quote, "We don't make mistakes, just happy little accidents," was added to the description of the video. Continuity *The part of the battle where Picasso switches channels on his television includes clips of previous ERB participants Billy Mays, Mister Rogers, and the Fourth Doctor, all of whom are well-known in the field of television. **The channels' numbers are their respective ERB battle number: Billy Mays (10), Mister Rogers (13), the Fourth Doctor (24), and Bob Ross (37). *This is the third battle where footage is reused, after Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Hitler vs Vader 3. *This battle marks the fifth time that Stephen Hawking makes a cameo appearance. *This is the second battle to be released on the same date as a previous battle, as it was released the same day (November 18) as Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *This is the second battle of Season 3 where EpicLLOYD's character can be seen smoking in the cover art, after Blackbeard vs Al Capone. Errors *In real life, half of Ross' left index finger was missing. However, he can be seen with his full finger during the battle. *When Ross says the line, "You're a moody little genius, always so serious," the lyrics in the video are missing the "a" between "You're" and "moody". *When Picasso switches the television to Ross' channel, the number 37 slightly extends off the screen. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso KARAOKE ♫ Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC TIMELAPSE ART - Bob Ross VS Pablo Picasso Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:George Watsky Category:Colin J. Sweeney Category:Bob (dog)